1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a fan holder for cooling an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit package, wherein a position-adjustable air guiding member is attached to the fan holder.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, during operation of a computer, electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Generally, a heat dissipation device mainly comprises a heat conducting base and a plurality of heat dissipating fins extending from one face of the base. For enhancing the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device, a fan is typically desired to be combined thereto to provide forced convection airflow to the fins of the heat dissipation device. In use, the base has a face opposite the fins attached to an electronic device to absorb heat generated by the electronic device; then, the heat reaches the fins to be dissipated to the ambient air. With the development of computer industry, electronic devices of the computer become more and more powerful. And more and more electronic devices need heat dissipation. Therefore, the heat dissipation device has being continuously improved to meet the demand of heat dissipation of the electronic devices in the computer. Furthermore, the distribution of the airflow generated by the fan through the fins should be adjustable so that the heat dissipation device can be used to meet different layouts of the mother board requiring different cooling configurations.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can not only dissipate the heat generated by the CPU but also dissipate the heat by other electronic components beside the CPU. Furthermore, the heat dissipation device has an adjustable airflow distribution configuration so that the heat dissipation device can meet different heat dissipation requirements.